


Gone with the sea

by Rainfalls



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Sadish story, Selkie Craig, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainfalls/pseuds/Rainfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig finds a human on his property, what's the best way to get rid of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone with the sea

He was cleaning up all the litter in his private beach. Emphasis on private because for some reason humans have littered all over his property. He bought a small beach far away from town for a reason. Craig cursed each time he picked up litter. First humans drove others his kind from their home but now in a place he bought from humans? Humans don't even care about other humans.

After he cleaned most of the beach up he decided to go for a relaxing skin in the ocean. He didn't wear his seal skin because he rather not be accidentally spotted and killed. 

The sea was beautiful. The way the waves gently caressed him further in. Shimmering as if happy to see him again. The sound of the wind and laughing? 

Craig looked around for the source of laughter. Not another one of those humans trespassing on his beach. These trespassers enjoyed coming here to wreak his place or just for fun due to a dare by other humans. He got angrier at the thought. Humans can't even be nice to their own kind.

Just when he was enjoying himself too. Maybe if he can quickly drive the human away he could still relax by himself. He dragged himself out of the ocean the water seemed to drag him down, not wanting him to leave. Once out he felt the cold wind telling him he made the wrong decision. He walked over to the laughter.

Huddled in a corner he saw someone shaking with laughter, what did he do to his property. Probably did graffiti on his walls like what kids thinks are pranks. 

'You are trespassing on my property.' Craig scowled at him, being menacing is the easiest way to handle troublemakers.

The person turned around with tears streaming down his face. Craig stared in shock.

'I'm sorry.' 

Then the human ran off before Craig could stop him. The human probably deserved to be crying. He was a human afterall but why does he feel so bad.

Craig didn't feel like going back to the ocean anymore. 

-

It's been a few days since he saw that human but he couldn't stop thinking about him. Why was the human crying? Did he feel bad about trespassing? The human was very beautiful so why would anyone make him cry? He frowned. He hated humans. Yet that human.

Craig walked to the park, he didn't know why he was walking there. The park had too many humans that he can't stand. Was Craig going crazy? First he feels bad for a human, then he goes to crowded places. Next thing he knows he falls in love with a human. All of a sudden someone ran into him, the man was much bigger than him, knocking him down. 

'I'm so sorry!' Craig remembers that voice. He sees the same exact human, still crying. Why was this human still crying? 

'Why are you crying?' Craig reached out to brush of the tears. He didn't like that this human was crying. The human tried to get up, he going to run away from him again. He grabbed the humans hand to prevent that.

'Why are you crying?' Craig repeated. The human shook his head. Craig frowned. Craig then got up and started leading the human away.

'W-where are we going?' 

'To the beach.' From then on the human kept quiet and followed him.

When the finally reached his home he brought the human to the beach and sat down. The human looked unsure but followed Craig's lead and sat down. The human awkwardly started touching the sand around him, looking back and forth at the sand and Craig.

'Craig.'

'What?'

'My name is Craig, what's yours?'

'Tyler.' Craig almost didn't catch what he said because of how softly he said it.

'The ocean is such a great place to get away from the world. The world is corrupted and brings death. The sea brings life.' Craig said. Trying to break the silence.

'Why did you bring me here?' Tyler asked.

'Looked like you needed it. Why did you go to the beach last time?'

'Like you said, the ocean is free from judgements... I was running away from my troubles. Other people don't like me because of my sickness. The ocean wouldn't care. It doesn't know anything about me.' 

'Is that why you were laughing?' 

'No. I was laughing because sometimes it's better to laugh then cry. If I cry the they won.'

'It is okay to cry sometimes, crying releases stress. Every tear is salty like the ocean, the ocean is taking your troubles away.' Craig leaned over to embrace Tyler. When Tyler's head reached his chest, which was quite an awkward position due to height difference, tears started flowing.

-

Tyler came by everyday. Tyler was so much happier. His smile was as bright as the sun, which makes the sea shimmer. He was such a different person, he was always happy. Craig loved it when Tyler smiled.

Today Tyler was smiling too. Tyler handed him a beautiful orange shell attached together with a similar she'll, Tyler called it a butterfly shell.

'Thank you.' Craig never got a gift before.

'This may be the last time I will see the ocean, so I wanted you to have this part of the ocean.'

'What do you mean?' Craig frowned. He didn't like how Tyler's beautiful smile was fading. Tyler looked sad, Craig didn't like sad Tyler.

'I have surgery tomorrow… I most likely won't make it.'

-

A few days later, he took out the shell which was wrapped with his seal skin. He brought it out to the beach and placed it on the sand.

'You can still see the ocean with me Tyler.' 

Craig tossed Tyler's ashes into the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was supposed to be happier... Also my title might have spoilt the ending.


End file.
